


Come, Captain

by HoneysLemons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneysLemons/pseuds/HoneysLemons
Summary: With an amazing set of circumstances and a very good guess Suga decides to introduce something new to the dynamic he has with Daiichi.RIP Suga 2020.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Come, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Did I proof read? Nope. Is this from months ago? Yes.  
> Happy reading my lovelies

The week had been dragging on especially long and the team was getting restless from the diving laps and the new training regiment, but somehow Daichi managed to keep the group positive and in line which earned him the nickname "Dad" amongst some of the first years (Mostly Hinata). Unfortunately for the 3rd year, the nickname spread to the rest of the team, even Ennoshita who was usually reserved had started using the nickname, mostly in small jabs at their captain which never failed to fluster Daichi. The nickname never failed to make him sheepish. He'd flush pink and rub the back of his neck with a small smile before carrying on with whatever it was he was doing. 

The last few days had been particularly stressful for the 3rd years, they were all trying to balance their school work, exams and their volleyball responsibilities but, Daichi was taking it particularly hard which had Suga lingering on one idea. It was a gamble but one he was willing to take. It was late on a Thursday, the sun had well and truly set and the rest of the school was desolate aside from the four that remained in the gymnasium working up a sweat. Kageyama and Hinata were working on their new quick attack and had requested Daichi and Suga stay to give them pointers. The two upperclassmen got in a few sets while the younger boys played around with different techniques before calling it quits around an hour later.

Daichi had insisted Kiyoko go home earlier since they were staying late and then shooed off Kageyama and Hinata after their practice so he could clean up the gym and that's when Suga saw his opportunity. Daichi was in the store room packing away the volleyballs and nets when he felt a set of strong arms wrap around his waist. His body tensed and he froze, eyes wide as he felt hands trail down his body and hot breath against his neck. 

"You work yourself too hard,, Dad"  
Suga said teasingly. The raven and silver haired boys had a steady past of.. tending to each others needs, should the situation arise, but sometimes they would seek each other out, a twisted little game of cat and mouse they'd been playing since their first year. 

Daichi's form was taught as a bow as Suga's hands roamed over the skin under his shirt, travelling impossibly lower with every passing second.  
"Or would you prefer I call you something else.."  
Daichi audibly swallowed as Suga placed hot kisses against his neck, making sure not to leave marks where they could be seen.

"Maybe.. hmm, I wonder, Daddy?" 

And there it was, Suga had gotten the reaction he was looking for, Daichi's shoulders shook as he let out a low moan.  
Now usually Suga was all about fairplay but when it came to teasing, Suga was the devil and Daichi knew all too well. Suga's arms unwound from his waist and the hands and lips on his skin were gone. When Daichi turned he only saw Suga's retreating form. 

"Bye, Daddy. See you tomorrow"  
Suga chimed as he walked out the doors, leaving Daichi in the gym, hard, alone and horny as fuck. GREAT. Daichi quickly packed away the rest of the equipment before turning off the gym lights, grabbing his bag and dashing to the boys locker room which was always left unlocked. Daichi stripped and turned the shower to its coldest setting before stepping into the spray. Fuck. 'Suga will be the death of me' he thought tiredly. Daichi calmed himself and cooled off in the icy water before changing into the sweats and work out top he kept in his bag and heading home for hopefully a long night of rest. He'd need it if today was any indication of what Suga would be like tomorrow. 

-=NEXT DAY=- 

Daichi showed up to school early. He had an exam this morning and needed to be focused for it, so seeing Suga strutting towards him with a smirk on his lips and a devilish hellfire look in his eyes was definitely not going to be a good thing. 

"Hi Daddy," Suga said coyly "I had so much fun last night and I wanted to wish you luck on your exam this morning." Suga took a step out of his personal space before stopping. "Oh.. also I sent you a video. Its important and I need your opinion on it so, catch up with me at practice?"  
Daichi couldn't sense any undertones in Suga's voice and his message seemed innocent enough but something was nagging at the back of his mind. He startled out of his spiralling thoughts when the bell rang, shaking off the last of his thoughts as he walked towards his exam room. He needed to focus. 

He didn't focus. Suga consumed all of his thoughts and he couldn't stop the images from appearing in his head over and over again. God he was a disaster. After the exam he had a free so he dry scrubbed his face in a futile attempt to pull himself together before walking to the gym early to get everything set up.  
Once the net was up and everything was in place, he changed and remembered what Suga had said earlier. He fished his phone out of his bag and opened their messages. He went to click the video before stopping and grabbing his earphones.

Just in case.  
Boy was he glad he put the earphones in. That sneaky little shit. The video was of Suga sprawled out on his bed, head thrown back in a halo of beautiful silver, eyes like melting chocolate as his sweet voice moaned out Daichi's name with that god damn nickname- Suga's body shook before tensing as his eyes squeezed shut with a loud moan before the video blacked out. 

"S-suga."  
Daiichi whispered hotly. Fuck, not now. 

"Yes?"  
Suga's voice rang confidently through the gymnasium. 

Daichi's eyes shot open wide in disbelief as Suga stood there with Asahi and Noya behind him. Daichi fixed Suga with a look that could kill, but the silver haired boy simply smirked with a challenging look, believing Daichi wouldn't lose his cool in front of his team mates. Daichi softened his features momentarily and walked towards the trio before closing the door and locking it. His eyes lit up with fire as he stalked back towards Suga who looked completely flustered and out of words. Good. 

Daichi wrapped a hand around Suga's throat firmly. Not enough to hurt, just enough to keep him from talking as he pushed his thigh between the smaller boys legs.  
"Acting like such a fucking tease all day and thinking you'd get away with it? Nice fucking try" 

Suga's face flushed impossibly redder as he ground down against Daichi's thigh. Daichi released him at the sound of two sharp intakes from their left. Noya's eyes were sparkling with desire and Asahi was red from neck to ears. Their moment was interrupted by loud knocking on the door.  
Fuck. They locked out the first years. Double fuck, now they have to do practice after that scene.

Daichi smoothed out his uniform and put on his friendly captain smile as he unlocked the door and let everyone else in. Noya and Asahi excused themselves not long after warm up and Suga spent the entire session fidgeting, staring at Daichi a little more. Eyes constantly on his muscular forearms and his skilled fingers with the memories of their earlier encounter.

Suga was beaten at his own game.


End file.
